


pressure

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Breathplay, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sentient Flight Suit, They pronouns for the Blue lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: When Lance gets stressed, Blue tries to calm him down.The method used is a bit...unconventional.





	pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for MONTHS yall. And having a friend hype me up for it finally spurred me on to finish it up and polish it. Enjoy ya nasties <3

"Just watch and make sure nothing weird pops up. Keep an eye on the village; you can do that."

Shiro had told him, a gentle look through the shares feed in their lions. The rest of the paladins had fixed Lance with expectant gazes, silent while Shiro gave directions.

Lance had no choice but to deflate under the pressure, not exactly keen on getting a lecture from Shiro about not being able to follow directions like some elementary schooler.

So here Lance was, sat in his lion bored out of his fucking skull watching a bland village. The occasional scuffling of a bipedal dog-looking villager skirting around the paw of Blue was the most excitement Lance expected to get today.

It just left him alone with his own grumbling, fussing about Shiro playing favorites and picking Keith and Pidge. Even if a small voice in his head told him it was logical, their lions were the smallest, the most fit for a mission that Shiro needed to get done.

It didn't mean it didn't upset Lance. Red wasn't _that_ much bigger than Blue...

A sense of worry popped up in his head, Blue’s, questioning why their paladin was growing increasingly frustrated.

Lance sighed and leaned back in the seat, rubbing his fingers under his eyes.

"Do you think Keith is better than me?"

The metal under Lance rumbled quietly, an invisible feeling. Lance smiled at the reply, Blue confident in claiming Lance was the best for them; it was an indirect answer, not answering Lance's question but reassuring Lance that Blue cared about him.

The first time Lance had gotten that kind of answer, something deflective and skirting the truth, he'd been surprised. He knew the lions were sentient, but he didn't quite expect them to have a colorful humor or the ability to say anything but the blunt truth. Lance was reminded of stories about fae, how they had to tell the truth but found loopholes anyway.

"Shiro is always picking Keith, even though he's not the best option! He doesn't think twice about what he's doing! It's just shoot now ask questions later!"

Lance looked out over the grassy marsh of the planet they were on, kept an eye on the indigo-blue huts that were scattered around. He hated babysitting.

The gentle squeeze on his wrist had him looking down. It wasn't startling per say, since the pressure was undoubtedly Blue, but Lance hadn't expected the touch anyway.

The first time Lance figured out the black flight suits they worse could be controlled by their lions, Lance was shocked. Maybe that was a bit of a downplay on his reaction but it didn't matter now anyway.

Allura had sheepishly admitted she'd forgotten to mention it later that day. The lions were bonded to their paladins, but that bond didn't allow them to fully monitor their physical states. And the lions had some kind of power thing going on, Lance just knew that they weren't as docile and nice as originally thought; no of course not, they were all-powerful gods stuck in metal cats, there were bound to be a few abnormalities at some point.

The lions could keep track of the paladin's stress and biological functions via the flight suits. As a result, some quintessence whatever that Lance had not cared to pay attention to, the lions could control the suits. They were mostly an organic compound from the lions themselves, as close to a physical 'body' as they could get.

Lance's head still spun trying to fully grasp the concept of it. Too many unknown elements and alien substances and concepts for Lance to keep up with. He just simplified it to puppet suits. After telling Coran this they had a good laugh.

Lance responded by reaching down with his other hand and giving his own wrist a gentle pat.

"I'm fine, really. I just wish Shiro would think about things sometimes. I'm fully capable of doing missions with him, too! I wish he would listen."

Pressure returned again, this time on his shoulders, like a massage. Any other time Lance would have appreciated it, would have leaned back and took it gratefully and maybe a light catnap until the others returned, however Lance was too worked up right now. The gentle touch had Lance's irritation rising.

Lance sighed in annoyance, rolling his shoulders some to try and shake the feeling.

"Blue, please. I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better but just...don't."

Lance thought he had gotten his peace when there was no reply. However, Blue just seemed frustrated almost, unsure what to do to help their paladin.

When Blue shifted the flight suit again, an all encompassing squeeze, Lance made a surprised noise, immediately jolting.

"No. I don't need hugs or anything like that, Blue. Please, just leave me alone." He gritted out, finding himself growing with more anger. It wasn't at Blue, never. He just.... Lance was a little tired of holding everything in.

Blue wasn't having any of his snappy attitude however, and Lance found himself stuck to his seat when he tried to stand and leave.

"What the-"

Looking down, Lance stared incredulously at the white of his armor on his hips, seamlessly blended against the chair. He frowned, fingers touching at it curiously. The poke sparked Blue into action again, the suit tensing up once more around his body.

Lance's heart picked up, irritation finally bubbling over with the added panic of being forced down and to take a seat.

"Blue, let me up." He demanded, frustration making his face warm. Blue's worry just increased in his thoughts. Lance could sense the lion's confusion, why wasn't he calming down?

He would calm down on his own, he tried to counter, mentally, telling Blue that he just wanted to walk around outside.

It was useless, Blue being just as stubborn as Lance and not letting him up. Lance felt like a child, ready to petulantly whine about how no one ever listens to him, but the quick immobility of his legs had his words caught in his throat.

Looking down again, Lance took steady breaths. In and out. In and out. In--

"Stop!" Lance flinched when he felt his left arm suddenly squeezed and held in place.

The restriction was more nerve wracking that calming. And as Lance watched his left wrist move against his will, hot tears welled up behind his eyes. It wasn’t fair. This was not fair; Lance just wanted to be left alone.

The armor on his wrist shifted and moved as if came into contact with the seat, melding him in place like handcuffs. Soon after, the flight suit disengaged on his arm, allowing him to yank on his wrist to try and break free. The hard armor stayed in place.

"Blue! Seriously! Let me go!"

He struggled hard, mind and heart racing. Something had to be wrong with his lion!

The pressure was back again, much more heavy on his chest and crawling upwards.

Lance gasped, filled his lungs with as much air as he could before letting it out. He was going to suffocate, Blue was probably angry that he'd been a prick even if he was upset.

"I'm sorry, Blue. I'm sorry, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Begging got him nowhere, especially as the flight suit moved, the material expanding and thinning and constricting. The compression on his sides and chest were becoming more packed in, making it harder for Lance to gasp and inhale.

A tell-tale crawling let him know the suit was inching up his neck, caressing his pulse gently, curling around his ears.

Lance tipped his head back, stretched his neck as high as he could to escape, but he knew it was no use as the material slipped over his chin, undeterred by his small gasps.

His babbling was soon muffled, spat against a heavy muzzle.

His only way to breathe now was through his nose, deep inhalations that rang out in the cockpit of his lion. With his free hand, Lance tried to reach up and dig his fingers in against the suit, to get himself free or at least get his helmet off.

Though Blue wasn't having any of it; Lance's right arm now stopped halfway up to his face, instead being forced back down and restrained like the other.

With his heart racing and panic thrumming heavy in his veins, Lance forgot he could talk to Blue in his head. That he wasn't exactly restricted in a way. Yet he couldn't not speak, had to keep words coming from his lips or he'd lose himself.

Lance tried shaking his head at the insistent pressure on his thighs, tenderly inching his legs apart into a wide stance. He was grateful that he was seated for once.

_Relax. Relax. Everything is okay. You are safe._

Blue tried reassuring him, the not-voice in his head feeling as if he'd been touched, face held between warm palms and soft lips pressed to his temple.

He might have actually listened, would have relaxed then were it not for the foreign pressure on his ankles. The twisting and hot slimy feeling made Lance startle.

Something was inside Blue. One of the villagers? Something else? Oh god, Lance did not want to know what else was inhabiting this planet.

The tendril-like touches moved further up, slid under his armor to knead at his muscles, curious. Lance wanted to look down and he tried asking Blue to stop so he could protect himself from whatever was starting to crawl it's way onto his lap. Of course he wasn't even given a blink of attention. Why couldn’t Blue understand that something was wrong?

A sob fell from his lips when the pressure slipped between his legs, heavy and warm and causing his eyes to squeeze shut. The breaths he took were short and strained, not able to get much more thanks to the tight hold of his suit and armor.

He knew his body would react, either from high emotions or panic and fear, but he could feel himself grow warm with each press and undulation against his dick, lower even against--

Lance twitched helplessly in the seat as the suit over his lips shifted. The soft pressure of it increased, tried to part his lips and with that Lance clenched his jaw, attempting to turn his head.

Pressure continued to build behind his ears and under his jaw, hard and unforgiving until he was forced to go slack. Lance clenched his fists, gagged on the intruding object, the suit expanding, into his mouth and quickly filling to the back of his throat.

His wordless cries were muffled, wet around the gag.

Despite it all, Lance found his skin warm and tingling nicely. Blue's worry in his head had smoothed away, grown soft at the edges of his mind and forced Lance to stop struggling so desperately.

The excited thrum in his nerves had his dick twitching eagerly, catching the attention of whatever was feeling him up. Lance tried to shake his head no, bite down on what was in his mouth, pull his hands up to protect himself, but none of it mattered. It was as if he wasn't even trying.

When Lance could finally move his head, the suit around his neck relenting, his head fell back on the seat weakly. There was no point, he’d just hurt himself trying to escape.

Lance had the small thought of what the other paladins would think if they saw him like this. He hoped desperately that no one wanted to get into contact with him, but then no one ever really did. He was one of the last people to have someone come to. And Shiro didn’t even trust Lance enough to bring him...

The distressing turn of Lance's thoughts had Blue trying to comfort their paladin. With gentle purring and soft touches on Lance's arms and sides, they tried to make sure their paladin would soon come to his senses; it was not safe being out on a foreign planet with so much stress and so little attention to what was going on around. They knew that Lance would work himself up further if they did not intervene.

Lance's body was soft, the skin and flesh pliable under their touches and compressions. Blue was aware that these compressions worked the tension out of the muscle, led to a decreased heart rate and regulated hormones. And Blue only wanted their paladin to feel nice, just wanted him to stay calm and have a level-head about the situation.

Suddenly, Lance jerked, pressed his hips hard against the restraints of his armor and cried out. Blue was surprised as his heart rate peaked, nerves becoming excited, chemical transmitters in his brain increasing. The euphoria that Blue sensed from Lance's body was incredible, much more calm than he was before now that he was slumping back in the seat tiredly.

Fluid was now gathered at the front of his suit, trapped against his skin hotly. Blue curiously squeezed the suit around the fluid, caressed the spasming flesh that leaked slowly.

Lance's reaction was instant, a weak moan around the gag and his legs trying to part further. His thoughts were jumbled and unclear but Blue was most interested in how clear his head was now, no longer thinking and worrying about the other paladins or his worth. This was what Blue wanted.

Blue decided it had to be done again once Lance started to struggle again, after he had caught his breath and turned his head against the seat and tried sitting up.

He could have told Blue what was going on, what he wanted, what was bothering him still, yet he tried to talk around the gag, kept blubbering incoherently about things Blue couldn't understand.

Lance was trying his best to get Blue to stop, to squirm away from the overstimulation between his legs. But after cumming so hard, he didn't think he had the strength to keep fighting Blue on this one. If his lion had to run it's course, then so be it. He wasn't being hurt, he tried reasoning with himself.

The accepting emotions were quickly flipped around, Lance mentally backpedaling as the squeezing and soft pressure on his dick trailed further, massaged his balls and then circled at his taint.

His face grew hot, feeling aroused and embarrassed with the gentle touches. He couldn't bring himself away from them. Legs stuck apart, open to the brunt of the force.

Lance’s distress led Blue to move quicker, a tendril of feeling slicked by the cum in his suit. Lance gasped, feeling what felt like a finger breach him. The pressure of it was firm, much harder than what could have been produced from the material of his suit. As he shifted, he realized with dread that the seat under him had moved and transformed as well.

Lance did not have much time to wonder how that could even happen, the pressure inside of him growing, stretching him further and reaching deeper inside of him.

As Lance swallowed down a moan, his eyes rolled back. The pressure inside of him released, whatever was inside of him flared out, thinned the material of his suit so Lance was sure he was naked.

But, Blue wouldn't risk tearing the flight suit, so they must have done something, moved the suit somehow, altered the makeup. It wouldn't be a shock to Lance, that something so alien could be altered in such a way.

As he pushed his hips back cautiously, he felt a hard bump knock behind his stomach, prompting him to feel nauseous, was it really that deep inside of him, was Blue really...

It was the least of his concerns now. Now that what was inside of him was vibrating. Distantly he was aware he was screaming around what was in his mouth, that he was cumming again while those vibrations seemed to press so precisely against his prostate. His toes curled in the boots, fingers scratching pitifully at the seat.

The suit clutched around him, sent Lance's head spiraling as he tried to gasp in enough air through his nose. It was a struggle, for Lance to try and squirm away from the sensations only to have the suit keep him frozen in place. His orgasm was drawn out and making him see stars behind his eyes, thinking he was going to pass out.

As the sensations began to border painful he was released, chest expanding when he was allowed room to do so. With the fresh air came a second, smaller wave of pleasure, skating down his spine and causing him to jerk again. His cock spurted softly, not much left to give after two other full orgasms.

Lance swallowed around the pressure in his mouth before it was suddenly drawn away, trailing drool down his lip and chin as it finally retreated from his mouth.

He thought that was it, he could finally relax and bottle everything that had just happened up and away to never be thought about again. However his legs suddenly lifted, the suit pushing behind his knees and folding him upwards.

"Nuh-- No. W-wait, Blue I-"

He started, tried to protest with his rough voice. But it seemed Lance had just misunderstood what was happening.

The suit came back around his chin again, the spit that had gathered on it now cold against his skin. He looked down at it, confused and ready to turn his face away but the seat under him leaned, jostled Lance backwards. It startled a yelp out of him, just enough of a distraction for the phallus-shaped bump to push back into his mouth.

Blue was much more thorough this time, helmet snapping the visor over Lance's eyes and shutting away his sight. Forcing him to concentrate on the things inside his mouth and ass.

The thrusting over his tongue had Lance gagging, forced to swallow the spit gathering in his mouth lest he choke. And the thing inside of his ass was curving again, undulating in a way that made Lance think that it was alive.

His thighs had started to tremble from too much sensation, muscles burning as he struggled and whimpered. As he panted he realized that Blue might not actually stop anytime soon. Lance hoped, prayed, that Blue would stop. If Blue didn't stop his dick was going to completely fall off, no matter how nice the rubbing and massaging of the suit against him was.

He could feel his fourth orgasm build up, quickly being coaxed out of him with Blue not stopping to tease or play around.

Lance tried to plead around what was in his mouth and was rewarded with a harder hold on his hips, his thighs, his throat. Lance imagined the bruises he would get from it.

Lance would like to say he was braced for his fourth orgasm, that he was ready for it and for everything to be over. But the sensation was almost like getting hit like a train. Tipping over that edge had Lance's stomach clenching painfully, a strained groan caught in his throat.

He was aware of everything aching more than feeling good and suddenly it was like he was floating. Floating and then being shoved underwater, unable to breathe, unable to get himself free.

And then nothing.

\-----

"-ance! Lance!"

The blue paladin startled awake, blinking at the dark metal in his lion before his weary gaze found the holographic screen to his right.

Shiro's face took up most of it, his helmet removed and hair messy. He looked both irritated and concerned, however that could happen.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, a hand raising to rub at his eyes. He took half of his attention to check himself; the cum that was previously trapped in his flight suit was suddenly gone, the material around his neck was dry and spit-free, and his armor had no indication that just a while ago it had been practically melded down to the seat.

If Lance really took anything away from it, it was that his entire body felt loose and well-rested.

"How are you supposed to be doing a good job of watching the village and villagers if you're napping?"

"I'm sorry, Shiro." Lance muttered sheepishly, feeling a flush rise at the back of his neck, remembering why he'd been asleep. Passed out.

"We've done what we needed. We're heading back to the castle. We have a talk to have as well."

Lance sighed, knowing he was either about to get a long-winded lecture, or a week's worth of cleaning the training deck. Or perhaps both if Shiro was really feeling vexed.

As Lance angled Blue to leave the ground, Shiro's com went away, leaving Lance to think to himself alone; his mind was stuck on what had progressed beforehand, if it was a dream or not. It felt unreal...

As he exited the planet's atmosphere, the flight suit around his hips pressed in close, a soft feeling of hands hugging his waist that had Lance jumping with a small squeak.

Okay. Not a dream. Definitely not a dream.


End file.
